Harrys svåra beslut
by Gidra
Summary: Harry har känslor för en viss person, men vad händer när han avslöjar dem? Och vad händer när han får veta att han måste ge sig av för att möta Voldemort i ett sista möte?
1. Chapter 1

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 1.

Det gick en ilning genom honom när hon lutade sig emot honom. Han lade armen om henne, och hon kröp närmare. Det hade blivit svårare och svårare att hålla avstånd till henne. Harry suckade, hon tittade upp, mötte hans blick.

"Vad är det?"

"Inget…"

"Säg till om det är nåt, lova mig det."

"Jag lovar."

Hon gav honom en puss på kinden, han rös. Hon lade ner sitt huvud mot hans bröst igen. Han lekte med hennes hår där de satt i soffan i uppehållsrummet. Det var mörkt och den enda ljuskällan var elden som började falna. Harry visste inte hur han skulle hantera situationen, den var ny för honom. Han hade aldrig känt så här tidigare. Det gick en susning genom honom varje gång han tittade på henne. När hon log blev han knäsvag, och när hon låg som hon gjorde nu, så där nära tätt intill så skakade han nästan. Men hur skulle han säga det till henne? Nej, han fick ha det för sig själv…

Harry vaknade av att han var helt stel i kroppen efter ytterligare en natt i soffan. Det var fortfarande mörkt utanför fönstret. Alltså var klockan ganska tidigt, eftersom det nästan var sommar ute. Han satte sig försiktigt upp, sakta, så att hon inte skulle vakna. Han befriade sig från henne, hon mumlade något, men vaknade inte. Han andades lättat ut, lade en filt över henne, smekte hennes kind, han vågade sig till och med på att ge henne en kyss på pannan. Det såg ut som om hon log, eller inbillade han sig bara? Han lämnade uppehållsrummet, Den tjocka Damen gäspade när hon släppte ut honom, men var antagligen för trött för att säga något. Tankspridd gick han genom korridorerna. Vad skulle han göra? Och vad var det som hände med honom? Han hade aldrig blivit knäsvag, generad, tappat talförmågan, och blivit röd som en tomat förut. Och för henne? Tänk om någon fick veta. Hemska tanke. Inte ens hon skulle få veta om hans tankar. Det skulle bli en katastrof. Hon skulle aldrig förlåta honom. De var ju vänner. Han kunde inte förstöra deras vänskap. Men vad var det för känslor som växte inom honom? För inte var han kär i henne? Det kunde inte vara så…

Han vandrade genom korridor efter korridor, bara gick, struntade i vart. Vad skulle han göra? Han skulle vara tvungen att hålla sig borta från henne, trots att det skulle bli svårt. De gjorde ju nästan allt som folk gör när de är kära, de kramades ofta, lite för ofta kanske. De pussades ofta, skrattade mycket och låg ofta tillsammans i soffan i uppehållsrummet, inte sällan när alla andra gått och lagt sig. De visste nästan allt om varandra, visste hemligheter som ingen annan hade en aning om. Frågan var bara, när slutade man att vara vänner och blev ett par? Var gick gränsen? Dessa frågor snurrade runt, runt inne i Harrys tankar medan hans vandrande nu hade lett honom ut från slottet och en bra bit runt sjön. Solen hade börjat leta sig upp över horisonten och Harry stannade och tittade på den vackra upplevelsen. Han kom på sig själv med att önska att hon varit där och delat den med honom.

Vid frukosten ett par timmar senare gick han in och mötte Ron och Hermione i Stora salen. Han slog sig ner och tog för sig av det rostade brödet. Han lyssnade roat på de andra två som fortfarande inte märkt att han satt sig hos dem, utan de var helt inne i en diskussion som tog all deras koncentration. Till slut kunde han inte hålla sig längre, utan började skratta. Det var först då de la märke till att han var där.

"Åh, god morgon Harry!"

"Du var inte i sovsalen imorse, så vi gick ner. Hoppas det var ok…"

"Klart det är ok. "

"Var var du egentligen? "

"Ute."

Han slog ner blicken, han ville inte prata om det. Det var alldeles för känsligt, till och med för att prata med Ron och Hermione. Han kunde helt enkelt inte. Hermione gav honom en blick, men han vred undan huvudet, och vände sig till Neville som precis kom in i Stora salen. Neville skulle inte fråga några konstiga eller pinsamma frågor som inte hade några svar…

Harry höll sig lite för sig själv hela den veckan. Det hade kommit undan för undan, men nu fanns det ingen återvändo längre. Han var kär, han insåg det nu. Han älskade henne… Tankarna snurrade runt, runt hela dagen. Under sina långa promenader hade han konstaterat att han var kär och det rejält. Hur kunde han ha trillat dig så mycket, och så snabbt? Fast det var väl inte snabbt, han hade förnekat det. Känslorna som fanns inom honom hade funnits där länge, och bara växt sig starkare och starkare, och nu kunde han inte styra dem längre, han insåg det nu. Under hela veckan gjorde han tappra försök att inte titta på henne, att inte rodna när hon log mot honom, inte staka sig när hon pratade med honom. Resultatet var väl så där, han hade helt tappat bort vad han skulle säga, bara för att hon tittat in i hans ögon, munnen hade blivit torr, hans händer hade darrat. Han levde på ett litet hopp om att det inte syntes, men innerst inne visste han att han lika gärna kunde skriva det med knallröda bokstäver på väggen i korridoren. Ron hade frågat vad det var med honom, vilket bara hade åstadkommit en djup rodnad som inte ville lägga sig. Harry svor inombords. Varför skulle det vara så här?

Han fick allt svårare att sova, allt han tänkte på var henne. Hela tiden, dygnet runt. Han kunde inte heller äta, inte när hon var i närheten, vilket hon alltid var. I alla fall kändes det så, som om hennes blickar alltid genomborrade honom, grävde sig in i hans innersta rum, det som han inte ville visa för någon.

Det var mörkt utanför fönstret, klockan hade passerat tolv för länge sedan. Men Harry kunde inte sova, trots att han var trött så han knappt hängde ihop, men han somnade inte. Efter att ha legat i sängen och vänt och vridit sig om och om igen gav han upp och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Lågorna dansade i den öppna spisen, eldens knastrande läte var det enda som hördes. Harry satt i sina egna tankar, och hörde inte de lätta stegen från fötter som barfota tassade ner för trappan. Därför hoppade han till när hon satte sig bredvid honom, och drog upp knäna under nattlinnet.

"Skrämde jag dig?"

"Jag hörde sig inte bara, det är ingen fara."

Harry hoppades att hon inte såg att hans ansikte blev rödare och rödare. Han tittade in i elden, för han vågade inte titta på henne. Hon lade en varm hand på hans arm, bad honom att titta på henne.

"Harry, vad är det som är fel? "

"Inget. "

Han mumlade fram ordet, ville egentligen inte säga det. Han ville ju bara erkänna att han älskade henne mer än han borde. Rodnaden steg när han insåg att hon studerade honom, som om hans tankar skulle komma ut om hon tittade tillräckligt länge. Harry kände att han inte skulle klara mycket längre, så började hon prata med sin änglaröst.

"Harry…"

"Mmm…"

"Varför är vi fortfarande vänner för? "

Han ryckte till, vad sa hon egentligen? Ville hon inte ens umgås med honom längre? Hade hon förstått vad han ville dölja? Harry suckade tungt…

"Hur… hur menar du?"

Han försökte hålla rösten neutral, men lyckades nog inget vidare.

"Jag…"

Hon hade också svårt att hitta orden.

"Harry, jag… förstår inte."

"Förstår inte? "

"Ja, bli inte arg på mig nu, men jag tycker om dig."

"Jag tycker om dig också."

Han rodnade kraftigt när han sa orden och märkte till sin förvåning att hon också rodnade.

"Jag menar inte så… jag är kär i dig Harry."

"Va?"

Hans ögon växte, han kunde inte tro på det som hon just sagt.

"Jag har inte sagt nåt, för jag ville inte förstöra det som vi har. Men det går inte längre."

"Jag… jag…"

"Jag förstår om vi inte kan vara vänner längre."

"Men vi kan vara mer än vänner, för jag… älskar dig också."

"Gör du?"

"Ja, trodde du hade märkt det."

"Nej, jag har haft fullt upp med att dölja det för dig."

"Ja, så varför är vi fortfarande bara vänner?"

"Vet inte, men vi får väl göra något åt det."

Hon lutade sig mot honom, kysste honom lätt. Hennes läppar var mjuka och smakade gott. Harry kände ilningen som gick genom hela kroppen. Han hade aldrig varit så lycklig som han var i just den sekunden. Vad han inte visste då var att det skulle komma ögonblick framöver då han skulle stå inför en helt annan situation och tänka tillbaka på just det här ögonblicket, med en sorg så stor att den riskerade att splittra honom.

Hon tog sin hand och drog den genom hand tjocka, svarta hår, han njöt.

"Jag älskar dig Harry."

"Jag älskar dig också Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 2.

Harry vaknade med en lycklig känsla i kroppen nästa morgon. Han hade avslöjat sin kärlek, och hon tyckte om honom också, det kändes som om allt var perfekt. Hon sov fortfarande mot hans bröst, han lyssnade på hennes lugna, jämna andetag. Han tittade på klockan, den var fem, han hade bara sovit i ett par timmar, men han kände sig ändå utvilad. Han lösgjorde sig försiktigt från henne och lämnade uppehållsrummet. Hungern rev i magen och han tänkte gå ner till köket för att fråga alferna om de kunde göra en smörgås åt honom. Men han kom inte längre än tre meter från tavlan med Den tjocka Damen innan han hörde en röst bakom sig.

"Harry."

Han vände sig om och såg professor Dumbledore stå där.

"Ja, professorn?"

"Kom med mig."

Harry kastade en sista blick i riktning mot köket, suckade och följde sedan med Dumbledore upp till hans kontor. Där stod en liten frukost uppdukad.

"Jag misstänkte att du var hungrig."

Harry tittade lite förundrat på Dumbledore ett ögonblick, innan han satte tänderna i närmsta smörgås. Hur kunde Dumbledore veta så mycket om honom? Den gamle mannen tittade på honom över de halvmåneformade glasögonen. Han väntade tålmodigt på att Harry skulle äta färdigt innan han tog till orda igen.

"Harry, jag är ledsen för att jag hämtat dig så tidigt, men vi måste prata."

"Om vad?"

"Voldemort. Han håller på att bli starkare för varje dag som går."

"Jag vet."

"Du måste snart börja träna på riktigt så att du kan döda honom."

"Det vet jag också."

Harry började undra varför Dumbledore hade hämtat honom överhuvudet taget, det som han sagt visste Harry redan, han och Dumbledore pratade om Voldemort ganska ofta, och hade en plan för hur de skulle få bort honom. Så varför? Han var tvungen att fråga, och fick genast ett svar.

"För att det snart måste ske, Harry. Du måste fullfölja ditt öde. Innan Voldemort är för stark för att förintas. "

Det var inte det svaret som Harry ville höra. Han visste att han skulle behöva göra det någon dag, men han var inte redo än. Han svalde innan han ställde nästa fråga.

"Hur snart?"

"Inom en månad, men helst så snart som möjligt. Det är viktigt Harry, det förstår du väl?"

"Klart jag förstår. Det är det viktigaste jag har att göra i mitt liv, så klart jag förstår."

"Bra. "

"Men jag är inte redo än."

"Jag förstår det Harry, men vi ska förbereda sig så gott vi kan, jag lovar dig."

"Ge mig lite mer tid."

"Lite kan du få, men ta inte alltför lång tid på dig."

Dumbledore tittade honom i ögonen och Harry kände sig lite lugnare. De pratade en stund till innan Dumbledore släppte iväg honom. Harry vandrade runt i korridorerna. Det var egentligen frukostdags, men han var inte hungrig, dessutom ville han vara för sig själv en stund. Han behövde samla tankarna innan han mötte någon annan. Han hade inte varit beredd på det här, inte än och definitivt inte nu. Inte nu när han hade något som han aldrig haft tidigare, han hade sin älskade Hermione. Det hade han väl haft förut också, men inte på samma sätt som nu. Han svor inom sig, att han inte insett det tidigare, och kanske framför allt avslöjat sina känslor tidigare, då hade de fått mer tid. Nu skulle de bara få en månad eller ens det. Han skulle inte kunna ta med henne och hon skulle aldrig släppa iväg honom. Hur skulle han lösa det här… Varför vad det tvunget att hända just nu? Hur skulle han säga det till henne? Tankarna virvlade runt, runt, runt. Många frågor, inga svar…

Väl tillbaka i sovsalen mötte han Ron, som kommit för att hämta sina böcker till dagens första lektion.

Ron tittade på Harry, såg genast att det var något som var fel, så pass väl kände han honom. Harry satt på sin säng, stirrade ut genom fönstret och rörde inte en min. Ron satte sig bredvid honom.

"Hur är det Harry?"

"Bra."

Svaret kom snabbt, lite för snabbt för att det skulle vara sant.

"Det är inte bra alls. Det syns på dig…"

"Dumbledore hämtade mig imorse. "

Ron visste att de två pratade ganska ofta och att samtalsämnet var Han-som- inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn. Det skrämde Ron, samtalen, och att veta att hans kompis skulle ställas mot den vars namn aldrig får uttalas. Han kunde för sitt liv förstå hur Harry kunde vara så modig, hur han vågade ställa sig i skottlinjen. Nog för att det var hans livsuppgift men ändå. Ron som inte ens vågade säga till någon hur mycket han tyckte om den. Så han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga till Harry för att stötta, trösta eller vad som än behövdes för just den stunden. Så han satt tyst, fundersam. Han hoppade till när Harry började prata igen.

"Vi pratade om Voldemort…"

Rons misstankar blev bekräftade. Han suckade i ren vanmakt. Harry verkade inte märka det, utan fortsatte bara.

"Han växer sig starkare, inom en månad måste jag möta honom."

Ron stirrade skräckslaget på sin kompis.

"VA?!"

"En månad, eller helst ännu fortare…"

"Harry…"

"Nej, Ron, det finns inget att säga om det, inte egentligen."

"Du vet väl att vi följer med dig."

"Nej, ni ska inte med, jag måste göra det här själv."

"Men…"

"Inga men Ron. Det är så det måste vara."

Ron insåg att det inte gick att diskutera med honom om det just nu, så han lät ämnet falla. De satt sida vid sida och stirrade ut i intet.

Harry…"

Ja."

Det är en sak som jag måste berätta."

Vad?"

Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska säga det här, men jag är kär…"

Ron tystnade, när han hörde sin egen röst formulera orden så insåg han hur futtiga hans egna problem var om man jämförde dem med Harrys. Men tills hans lättnad så sken Harry upp i ett leende.

"Är du? Vad kul Ron!"

"Tycker du det?"

"Självklart!"

"Trodde inte att du tyckte om det, med tanke på…"

Ron avslutade inte meningen, men Harry förstod ändå.

"Ingen fara Ron. Livet måste gå vidare, trots det…"

"Jag antar det…"

"Så vem är den lyckliga?"

"Det är det som är det pinsamma…"

"Varför det? "

"Det… det är Hermione..."

Harry kände det som om han fått ett slag i magen, var Ron kär i Hermione, hans Mione. Han stirrade rakt fram, lade en hand över magen. Det kändes som om han skulle spy. Den andra handen hamnade över ärret när jorden började snurra för honom, och han föll ner på golvet.

"Harry!"

Långt bort hörde han Rons röst, men orkade inte svara. Det var för mycket att hantera på en och samma morgon. Först Voldemort, och sen höra att Ron ville ha hans Mione. Det överväldigade honom, på ett sätt som han trodde var omöjligt. Han klarade inte av allt som ålagts honom, det var alldeles för mycket för en människa att bära. Kunde ingen förstå det?

"Harry!"

Än en gång hörde han Rons röst, denna gång full av panik och rädsla. Men inte heller den här gången kunde han svara, trots att han försökte så kunde han inte. Ärret gjorde ont, riktigt ont. Magen kändes som om den skulle sprängas. Det som han trott berodde på det som Ron sagt var något helt annat, det förstod han nu. Det här var Voldemorts verk. Harry kunde nästan se de röda ögonen framför sig, han kräktes. Inne i huvudet hörde han en röst; "Snart är du min Potter". Sedan blev allt svart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 3.

Harry vaknade av ett starkt ljus som bländade honom, stack honom i ögonen. Smärtan i ärret hade lättat men var inte helt borta. Han stönade av smärta och någon, antagligen Madame Pomfrey, lade en våt, sval handduk över hans panna.

"Harry, hur mår du?"

Harry såg ingen på grund av handduken, men rösten tillhörde Dumbledore. Han röst var svag när han svarade.

"Så där… vad hände egentligen?"

"Det var ett hot från Voldemort. "

"Försökte han döda mig?"

"Nej, han hotade dig, visade att han kunde skada dig och att han är starkare än du. Harry, du måste snart ge dig av för att möta honom."

"Jag vet…"

"Jag önskar att jag kunde gå i ditt ställe, men det kan jag inte."

Harry drog undan handduken, såg in i Dumbledores blå ögon. De var glansiga, Harry kände sig rörd av att den gamle mannen brydde sig så mycket om honom. Rösten var tjock när han uttalade sina ord.

"Jag vet det också… Jag vet också att det måste vara jag som går Voldemort till mötes, att jag inte kan ta hjälp av någon, att jag måste göra det själv. Jag vet att jag kommer att dö. Men det finns saker som jag bryr mig mer om än mitt eget liv. Mina vänner, ja hela trollkarlsvärlden riskeras att förintas om jag inte gör det här. Du har lärt mig det jag behöver veta, du har stöttat mig sen jag började på Hogwarts, alltid funnits där, och det glömmer jag aldrig…"

Harry kände tårarna stiga upp till ögonen, han orkade inte bry sig. Inte då han såg att det rullade en ensam tår över Dumbledores kind. Det fanns, och hade alltid funnits, ett band mellan dem, och detta var så nära på ett farväl man kunde komma, trots att Harry inte skulle ge sig av än.

"Vila dig nu, så du orkar med det som komma skall."

"Ok."

Harry svalde ner klumpen han hade i halsen, och blinkade bort tårarna då Dumbledore lämnade salen, och Hermione kom in. Han gjorde ett försök att resa sig upp, men smärtan i huvudet gjorde att han fick ge upp och föll tillbaka ner mot kuddarna. Hermione var framme vid hans säng på ett par sekunder. Hon tog hans hand i sin.

"Harry… Ron berättade vad som hände. Men vad var det egentligen som hände?"

Hon tittade oroligt på honom.

"Voldemort hände. "

Mer sa han inte, för det behövdes inte. Dessutom ville han inte att Hermione skulle få veta hur det egentligen låg till. Han ville inte oroa henne mer än nödvändigt. Han måste komma ihåg att prata med Ron sedan, så att inte han heller berättade något. Det kändes fel att inte säga hela sanningen till henne, men han kunde bara inte. Och han kunde heller inte berätta för Hermione vad Ron hade sagt. Han kände sig som om han satt i en rävsax, som om han inte kunde göra rätt oavsett hur han gjorde.

"Är det bättre nu?"

"Mmm, nu när du är här."

Han log svagt mot henne. Hon log tillbaka innan hon kröp upp i sängen bredvid honom, han la armen om henne och drog handen över hennes hår.

"Harry, lova att allt blir bra…"

"Det vet du att jag inte kan lova. "

"Jag vet…"

"Jag älskar dig."

"Det samma."

Han drog henne intill sig, drog in hennes doft, hon luktade gott. Han somnade med hennes arm och sig.

Han vaknade ensam nästa morgon, Hermione måste ha smugit ut utan att ha väckt honom. Han visste inte vad klockan var, ja knappt vilken dag det var. Hur länge hade han egentligen legat här? Han måste iväg, måste prata med Ron. Han ställde sig upp och var tvungen att ta tag i sängen när hela världen började snurra. Han borde väl ropa på Madame Pomfrey, men han ville inte riskera att hon hindrade honom. Han måste till Ron. Han var tvungen att hitta honom innan Ron berättade något för Hermione. Han släppte sängen, tog ett par steg och föll. Hans försök att ta emot sig var som att försöka stoppa en stridsvagn med vattenpistol, lönlöst. Han slog huvudet i stengolvet, och världen snurrade ännu mer. Men han fick inte ge upp. Han kröp, hasade, och ålade mot dörren. Det tog mycket längre tid än han trodde var möjligt. Väl framme vid dörren var han helt slut. Huvudet sprängde, världen snurrade, han orkade knappt lyfta armen för att nå dörrhandtaget. Han insåg att han aldrig skulle nå Gryffindortornet, dit skulle han aldrig orka, men han måste. Han samlade alla krafter han kunde åstadkomma, öppnade dörren, hasade ut, och med en enorm kraftansträngning så reste han sig upp, med stöd av väggen. Han stapplade iväg, steg för steg. Varje gång han flyttade fötterna krävdes en stor portion vilja och ansträngning. Vad hade Voldemort gjort med honom egentligen? Harry insåg att detta betydde att Voldemort var starkare än de trott. Han visste också att detta innebar att han inte hade en månad på sig, en vecka, kanske två, men inte fyra. Absolut inte fyra. Han måste göra det snart… För snart…

Han gick sakta, sakta mot tornet. Hela tiden stödde han sig mot väggen. Varje gång han kom till en korsning av korridorerna, där det inte fanns något att stödja sig mot, så ramlade han i golvet. En efter en tornade bulorna upp sig runt hans huvud, blodet rann nedför pannan och kinden från ett jack i huvudet som han fått i ett av fallen, knäna var såriga, händerna ömma. Han kröp uppför trapporna, ett trappsteg i taget. När han till slut kom upp till tavlan med ingångshålet till uppehållsrummet. Han hade inte mött en enda människa på hela vägen, så det måste fortfarande tidigt, eller sent på kvällen. Han visste inte, brydde sig inte. Han låg på golvet, orkade inte röra sig. Han andades häftigt, som om han just sprungit ett maraton. Kroppen värkte. Han måste in i uppehållsrummet, men krafterna var slut. Han samlade sig en sista gång , höjde handen och knackade på tavlan, med risk för att väcka den Tjocka Damen. Men hon fortsatte sova. Harry kände förtvivlan stiga inom sig. Givetvis var det ingen som var vaken nu, det måste ju vara mitt i natten. Men så hände det otroliga, den Tjocka Damen gav ett iriiterat ljud ifrån sig, porträttet svängde upp, och en välbekant, rödhårig kalufs kom in i Harrys synfält.

"Harry!? Vad gör du här?"

Aldrig förr hade Harry varit så glad över att höra Rons röst.

"Ron…"

Hans hals var torr som sandpapper och rösten var bara ett hest kraxande.

"Du måste tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln."

"Nej…"

"Jo Harry, du mår definitivt inte bra."

"Hjälp… mig… in…"

"In till uppehållsrummet?"

"Ja…"

"Ok Harry."

Harry kände hur Ron lyfte upp honom, stöttade honom. Ron var starkare än han trodde och de var inne i uppehållsrummet ganska snabbt. Men en sista, sista kraftansträngning satte de sig i soffan. Harry var andfådd, och så himla trött, men han fick inte sova än.

"Ron…"

"Ja."

"Du får inte säga nåt till Hermione."

"Om vad?"

"Det jag berättade för dig… om Voldemort…"

"Hon borde få veta…"

"Ja, jag vet, men inte än. Jag vill berätta det själv…"

Harry dämpade rösten, det han sa var inte hela sanningen. Visst ville han berätta själv, men det var inte bara det. Han måste fundera ut ett sätt att berätta det, som innebar att hon insåg att hon inte kunde eller fick följa med honom. Men hur? Hans tankar började vandra iväg, men Rons röst avbröt dem.

"Ok, jag säger inget, men berätta det snart. Hon förtjänar att veta. "

"Jag ska…"

"Sov nu, du ser ut att behöva det."

"Tack Ron, för allt."

"Inget att tacka för. Är du säker på att jag inte ska hämta Madame Pomfrey?"

"Alldeles säker. Jag vill vara här."

"Ok, sov nu."

Harry lutade sig tillbaka, mot du mjuka kuddarna.

Ron väntade någon minut, hörde att Harrys andning blev lugnare, han hade somnat. Han lade en filt över honom, Harry reagerade inte ens. Ron satte sig i fåtöljen, under en filt. tänkte inte lämna Harrys sida, inte nu, inte en enda gång. Inte ens om det innebar att han kunde dö… Han skulle inte svika Harry, det lovade han sig själv.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 4.

Harry vaknade med ett ryck, något eller någon hade väckt honom. Han satte sig upp, tog handen mot huvudet, det sprängde igen. Då såg han Ron sitta och titta på honom.

"Hej…"

"Hej…"

"Har du suttit där hela natten?"

"Mmm, jag har ju lovat att inte svika dig, inte lämna dig."

"Men du behöver väl också sova? "

"Inte när det är som det är, sömn är inte lika viktigt som att se till att inget händer dig."

Båda två visste att det inte skulle hjälpa Harry om Ron satt och vakade hela nätterna igenom, ville Voldemort skada honom så kunde han göra det utan problem, och utan att någon kunde göra någonting åt det. Deras blickar möttes, men ingen sa nåt på ett par minuter, innan Ron bröt tystnaden.

"Hur mår du idag?"

"Bättre, jag behövde nog sova."

"Det är frukost nu, om du vill."

"Gå du, jag kommer. Jag måste prata med Hermione… Lika bra att få det gjort…"

"Det har du nog rätt i. Vi ses senare då."

Ron reste sig och gick mot porträtthålet, men Harrys röst hindrade honom.

"Ron…"

"Ja."

"Tack."

Ron log, ordet innebar så mycket mer än bara tack. Han nickade och sedan gick han. Kvar satt Harry med sina egna funderingar. Vad skulle han säga till Hermione egentligen? Han kunde inte säga sanningen, det skulle innebära alldeles för mycket. Hon skulle följa med honom, och hon skulle inte stanna trots att han protesterade. Innerst inne visste han vad han måste göra, men inte än… Han klarade inte av att göra det än… Det fick bli den sista utvägen, om inget annat fungerade. Dessutom måste han samla allt mod han kunde uppbåda om det skulle lyckas, och det gick inte just nu.

Han väntade på att Hermione skulle komma ner för trappan, och när hon till slut gjorde det så såg hon chockad ut över att se honom där.

"Harry, vad gör du här? Borde inte du vara i sjukhusflygeln?"

"Jag var tvungen att ta mig hit…"

"Vet Madame Pomfrey om att du är här? Det gör hon inte va?"

"Nej…"

"Men Harry…"

"Hermione, jag måste prata med dig, det är viktigt."

Hermione tystnade, hon tittade på honom med stora ögon, väntade på vad han skulle säga.

"Jag…"

Harry visste inte hur han skulle formulera sig. Varför skulle det vara så svårt?

"Jag måste…"

Hermione tittade frågande på honom. Han bestämde sig för en annan vinkling.

"Du vet att mitt öde är att möta Voldemort, eller hur?"

"Ja, det vet jag."

"Han är stark nu, och växer sig bara starkare. Jag måste möta honom snart."

"Jag trodde nästan det, men oroa dig inte Harry, vi följer med dig. Vi slåss vid din sida. "

Det var precis det som Harry inte ville att hon skulle säga, precis det som inte fick hända. Han slog ner blicken.

"Nej, Mione, det kan ni inte göra. Jag måste göra det här själv. "

"Dumheter, klart vi ska med. "

Harry insåg att det inte var någon idé att försöka övertala henne, så han föreslog att de skulle gå ner och äta frukost. Hon verkade glad över att han hade fler invändningar och nickade glatt innan de gick ner till Stora salen. Harry suckade tungt. Hur skulle han kunna berätta för henne?

Så fort de kom in genom dörren till Stora salen så kom Dumbledore och Madame Pomfrey emot dem. Harry sa åt Hermione att gå bort till Ron. Hon mötte hans blick, sedan gick hon tveksamt bort från honom och kom precis utom hörhåll innan Dumbledore och Madame Pomfrey var framme hos honom. De såg mycket upprörda ut och Madame Pomfrey började tala i en harang som Harry kunde följa med i de första tre meningarna, sedan blev det bara förvirrat.

"Vart tog du vägen? Jag skulle ju titta till dig i natt och du var inte där. Jag letade som en galning efter dig. Det fattar du väl att du inte bara kan lämna sjukhusflygeln så där."

"Så ja, Poppy, låt pojken förklara sig."

Dumbledore avbröt tack och lov skvadan som inte tycktes ta slut. Han vände sig mot Harry.

"Harry, vad tänkte du på?"

"Jag…"

Harry kände sig med ens dum. Han visste att han aldrig skulle gett sig av från flygeln, men då han gjorde det hade det känts så rätt. Han böjde sig fram mot Dumbledore, och sa med en mycket låg röst.

"Det var en sak jag var tvungen att göra, det hade med mitt uppdrag att göra. "

"Jag förstår Harry, men berätta för mig nästa gång. Mår du bättre nu?"

"Ja, mycket faktiskt."

"Då har Voldemort släppt sitt grepp för den här gången. Kom till mitt kontor sedan efter lektionerna."

"Ja, professorn."

Dumbledore vände sig mot Madame Pomfrey, viskade något till henne som Harry inte hörde innan de två vände sig om och gick. Harry gick bort mot sina vänner. De log mot honom, och han tvingade sig själv att le tillbaka. Med låtsas lätta steg gick han mot dem. Snart skulle han inte få se dem alls längre.

När lektionerna var slut för dagen så gick Harry med dystra steg mot Dumbledores kontor. Nu när det inte var någon som såg honom så orkade han inte längre hålla upp den fasad som han visat hela dagen. Nog för att han mådde mycket bättre fysiskt, huvudvärken hade släppt, han hade fått tillbaka sin kraft. Men det gjorde ju inte att han mådde bättre psykiskt. Varför skulle livet vara så orättvist för? Att det var hans öde att möta Voldemort och antagligen dö för hans hand, det var självklart. Det skulle han aldrig vilja lägga på någon annan. Han skulle gladeligen offra sig för sina vänner, men varför var det tvunget att hända just nu? Nu när han funnit kärleken i sitt liv. Eller var det just därför? Fanns det någon mening med det? Var det menat att han skulle finna sina känslor för Hermione och få dem besvarade, bara så att han kunde dö lycklig? Den tanken gav honom absurt nog lite hopp. Att det trots allt fanns en mening med alltihop.

Han behövde inte ens knacka när han kom upp till kontoret, dörren svängde upp för honom, och han gick in. Dumbledore satt vis sitt skrivbord. Han tittade upp när han såg Harry komma in, och gjorde en gest mot honom att sätta sig mittemot. De satt tysta en stund. Harry såg att den gamle mannen hade svårt att hitta ord på det som han skulle säga. Harry kunde nästan gissa vad det var som skulle komma ur Dumbledores mun. Den gamle mannen samlade sig, tog nästan sats, sedan började han prata.

"Harry, jag vet att du inte kommer att tycka om det jag har att säga, men du måste veta. Voldemort är mycket, mycket starkare än vi trodde. Det finns ingen tid att förlora. "

"Jag vet professorn…"

"Jag är ledsen Harry. Jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde gå i ditt ställe."

"Det är ingen fara… Men professorn?"

"Ja."

"Jag behöver ett par dagar till… Jag måste ta…"

Harry kunde inte ta ordet farväl i sin mun, men Dumbledore verkade förstå ändå.

"Klart du ska Harry."

De tystnade, det fanns inget mer att säga. Dumbledore beställde upp mat på kontoret. Det var ingen av dem som kände för att gå ner till Stora salen. De åt under tystnad. Harry tänkte på det som den sista måltiden. Han såg att Dumbledore tittade på honom då och då, ögonen blev mer och mer glansiga.

När maten var slut och var klockan sent på kvällen. De reste sig upp, tittade varandra i ögonen. Harry försökte hitta orden, de som han så gärna ville säga men som var så svåra att få fram.

"Professorn… Tack för allt. "

Harry klarade inte att säga mer, han kände tårarna välla upp. Han gick ett par steg fram och gav Dumbledore en stor kram. Då sa Dumbledore med låg röst.

"Nej, tack ska du ha Harry. Och lycka till."

Harry nickade lite, nästan omärkligt innan han vände sig om och gick med snabba steg ut genom dörren.

Dumbledore stod kvar, oförmögen att röra sig. En ensam tår sökte sig nedför hans kind. Han kände på sig att detta var Harrys farväl…


	5. Chapter 5

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 5.

Harry drog efter andan, han hade sagt farväl till Dumbledore, vilket hade varit svårare än han trott. Han fasade för de andra avsked som han skulle vara tvungen att göra. Ron… och Hermione… Ju fortare det hände desto bättre, han klarade inte av att leva så här. Han skulle ge det ett par dagar till, men sedan var han tvungen att göra något åt det, innan det gick för långt. Han kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, Hermione satt i soffan och väntade på honom. Han försökte samla sig, och hoppades att det inte syntes på honom vad som just hänt. Han satte sig bredvid henne, lade ena armen om henne, hon kröp intill honom. De sa inget, bara satt där. Han kysste hennes hår och hon kramade honom hårt. Harry kände sig med ens trött, de lade sig ner i soffan, nära varandra.

"Du vet att vi är med dig hela vägen Harry…"

Hon viskade orden, men i Harrys öron skulle hon lika gärna kunnat skrika. Just de orden skulle tvinga honom att göra något som han absolut inte ville göra. Varför skulle hon vara tvungen att säga just dem? Han gjorde ett tamt försök att protestera.

"Nej, Mione…"

"Jo, vi kommer att hjälpa dig."

Harry sa inget mer. Han borrade in ansiktet i hennes hår, hon uppfattade nog inte varför så hon slappnade av, uppenbart glad över att han inte hade fler invändningar. Till slut hörde han att hennes andetag blev lugnare, hon hade somnat. Då kom tårarna. Harry gråt in i hennes burriga hår, han höll henne hårt. Sedan somnade även han. Han drömde hemska drömmar och sov oroligt där i soffan tätt intill Hermione.

Nästa dag så höll sig Harry med Ron. Han undvek Hermione så gott det nu gick, och några gånger under dagen tyckte han sig se en sårad blick i hennes ögon. Men han var tvungen att göra det så här, det var den sista utvägen som han kunde komma på. Han hade sagt till henne att möta honom på kvällen och fram till dess måste han fokusera på att samla sig och samla mod. Han bestämde sig för att prata med Ron på lunchen. De satt ensamma vid ena änden av bordet. Harry tog ett djupt andetag innan han sa.

"Ron, jag ger mig av snart."

"Så snart?"

"Ja, jag måste innan Voldemort är för stark. "

"Jag förstår. Men Harry…"

"Nej Ron. Jag går själv."

"Men…"

"Nej, det är så jag vill ha det, snälla acceptera det. "

"Ok, som du vill Harry."

"Men jag måste be sig om en tjänst."

"Jag gör vad som helst, det vet du."

"Ta hand om Mione, hon kommer inte att ta det här lika bra som du. Finns där för henne, stötta henne och låt henne för allt i världen inte följa efter. "

"Jag lovar. Det har du mitt ord på. "

"Tack Ron. "

"Fast på ett villkor…"

"Vad? "

"Att du säger hej då när du går. Jag vill inte vakna en dag och du är borta. Lova mig det."

"Jag lovar."

Det blev tyst mellan de två vännerna, de åt sin mat under tystnad. Det var det som var skönt med Ron, det behövdes inte alltid pratas. De förstod varandra ändå. Ron var hans bästa vän, och Harry var tacksam för att han fanns där.

"Jag skulle bli glad om du ville vara hos mig den kvällen jag ger mig av."

"Klart jag ska. När?"

"I kväll tror jag…"

"Ikväll?!"

"Ja… Jag måste iväg. Jag är redo… eller ja, så redo jag kan bli. Och jag klarar inte att vara kvar här längre… Ju längre jag väntar, desto starkare blir Voldemort, och desto mer förlorar jag modet… Jag måste…"

Harry fann inga fler ord. Ron tittade på honom en sekund, lade sedan en tröstande hand på Harry axel och de satt tysta en stund igen.

"Klart jag ska vara med dig ikväll."

"Tack…"

Han hittade inget mer att säga, och han hoppades att Ron förstod ändå.

Dagen gick sakta. Harry försökte prata med de flesta av sina vänner. Men utan att ge dem en enda vink om vad han tänkte göra samma kväll. Han pratade med Neville. Han pratade med Dean och Seamus. Han pratade länge med Ginny. Hon verkade se rakt genom honom, men sa inget om det. Men det kändes som om hon ändå tog farväl av honom. När de slutligen skulle skiljas åt tog hon hans händer i sina.

"Var försiktig Harry…"

Han svarade inte, han kunde inte. Det kunde inte finnas någon försiktighet i det han skulle göra. Hon kramade om honom länge, och han fann styrka i hennes omfamning.

"Tack Ginny."

Han viskade orden i hennes öra.

"Det var inget. "

Hon log ett svagt leende, han log tillbaka. Ginny var alltid så naturlig, så osminkad mot honom. Han visste inte alltid var han hade henne, men behövdes det fanns hon alltid där för honom. När hon släppte honom, tog hon åter hans hand i sin.

"Vi möts igen Harry. Någon gång, någonstans…"

"Visst gör vi det."

De log. Harry kände sig genast lugn. Det kanske var tur att han fick en liten andpaus innan det som väntade nu. Han och Ginny lämnade varandra och gick åt var sitt håll. Leendet försvann, stegen blev tyngre och tyngre, men de styrde honom trots det närmare och närmare sitt mål.

Harry visste vad han var tvungen att göra. Hans öde sedan många år tillbaka var att döda Voldemort. Han kunde inte undgå det längre, det var dags. Och han var tvungen att göra det själv, han kunde inte ta med sig någon, inte ens sina närmsta vänner. Eller kanske allra minst dem. Han skulle inte kunna leva med sig själv om det hände dem nåt, speciellt inte om det var hans fel. Han skulle göra det själv, men först var han tvungen att göra en sak som kändes så oerhört mycket svårare. Att möta Voldemort kändes inte så farligt i jämförelse med det som måste ske nu. Han tog ett djupt andetag, räknade till tio, om det var för att lugna ner sig eller skjuta upp ögonblicket lite till visste han inte. Han gick upp i astronomitornet, till det ställe han hade bett henne att möta honom. Hon var redan där, stod och log mot honom när han närmade sig. Han stålsatte sig för det som han var tvungen att göra. Något som han hatade sig själv för…


	6. Chapter 6

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 6.

Han gick sakta, sakta de sista trappstegen upp till tornet. Han ville egentligen inte göra det här, men han hade inget annat val, gjorde han det inte skulle hon envisas med att följa med honom och skulle inte ge sig innan hon fick som hon ville. Så detta var något som var tvunget att ske. Han fick syn på henne, hon stod och log mot honom. Hon måste ha hört honom komma. Han tog ett sista djupt andetag och gick fram till henne.

När han inte gengäldade hennes leende blev hon orolig. Det var något som var fel, det kände hon, men vad? Harry stannade en bit ifrån henne, han rörde inte en min. Visade bara fast beslutsamhet, ingenting annat. Hermione gick fram för att krama om honom, men han hindrade henne, stoppade henne på armlängdsavstånd. Han höll ena handen på hennes axel, och han hoppades att hon inte kände att den skakade. Han hoppades att ingen av hans egentliga känslor syntes, det skulle försvåra det som redan kändes omöjligt. Det här var det svåraste som han någonsin skulle behöva göra. Han tog sats.

"Hermione, jag måste prata med dig."

"Om vad då?"

Hennes röst speglade den oro hon kände. Hon hade aldrig sett Harry sån där. Det skrämde henne. Hjärtat slog hårt i hennes bröst.

"Jag…"

"Harry, säg det bara! "

Harry visste inte hur han skulle säga det. Han gjorde ansiktet stelt, alla känslor försvann från det. Inget av det han kände inuti kunde skönjas i hans ansiktsuttryck. Inte en min avslöjade honom.

"Hermione, jag älskar dig inte."

"Va?"

"Jag älskar dig inte."

Hans röst var starkare än han vågat hoppas på. Han såg in i hennes ögon. De vattnades, tårarna började rinna nedför hennes kinder, men han rörde inte en min.

Hermione trodde inte sina öron. Harrys ord var inte begripliga. Varför sa han så? Hon kände tårarna välla upp i ögonen och rinna över. Hon brydde sig inte om det. Hon kunde inte tro på det som just nu utspelade sig framför henne. Harry tittade henne rakt i ögonen och sa att han inte älskade henne. Han hade aldrig ljugit för henne innan, så varför skulle han börja nu? Därför trodde hon honom. Hon visste att han inte skulle ljuga för henne, men det måste han ha gjort innan, eller ljugit och ljugit, han hade väl bara insett sanningen. Den att de inte klickade ihop, inte passade ihop som pusselbitar, men varför göra slut så här? De kände väl varandra lite bättre än så. Han kunde ju bara ha sagt det till henne, utan allt det här andra hemlighetsmakeriet. Hermione bara stod där, visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Tårarna rann, hon ville egentligen krama Harry, söka tröst hos honom så som hon brukade göra. Men hans gröna ögon hindrade henne. De var kalla, okännande. Hon insåg att han menade sina ord, varenda ett. Han älskade henne inte… han hade lekt med hennes känslor, med henne. Hur kunde han göra så, de var ju vänner… eller det trodde hon i alla fall. Hon tittade in i hans ögon, de känslolösa ögonen.

"Jag älskar dig inte… Förlåt, men vi var aldrig menade för varandra."

Harrys röst var låg, och det var knappt hon hörde den.

Harry trodde att hans skal snart skulle dras av och avslöja honom. Han kände paniken bubbla upp inom honom, han måste härifrån innan det var för sent. Hermione stod och grät framför honom, han klarade inte av att titta på henne längre.

"Farväl Hermione."

Med de orden vände han sig om och gick med bestämda steg mot dörren. Hon fick inte se hans tårar, han kände att de började välla upp i ögonen. Han gick ut genom dörren, lämnade den öppen, gick en bit ner i trappen och gömde sig sedan i en nisch som han hittat under en av sina vallfärder på skolan. Han stod tyst och väntade. Till slut hörde han de snabba stegen och snyftningarna. Hon grät fortfarande, han hade sårat henne som hon aldrig blivit sårad förut. Han, hennes bäste vän, hade gjort något så hemskt att han inte ens ville tänka på det. Han sjönk ner på golvet, drog upp knäna mot bröstet och höll om dem, hårt. Tårarna rann nedför kinderna och landade på hans knän, lämnade stora blöta fläckar efter sig. Det här var det svåraste han någonsin hade behövt göra, att titta in i hennes ögon och säga att han inte längre älskade henne, och inte visa några som helst känslor när hon började gråta. Det var det absolut svåraste han hade gjort. Hennes steg blev mer och mer avlägsna för att till slut dö bort. Han sjönk om möjligt ännu längre ner mot golvet. Han kände sig tom, helt innehållslös… Han hade precis gjort det värsta i hela sitt liv, något som han föraktade sig själv för. Han hade sårat sin bästa vän… Men just då såg han det som den enda möjligheten att rädda henne från Voldemort. Han behövde vara elak för att vara snäll, ungefär… Även om all logik i hela världen stred mot hans eget samvete. Han visste varför han hade gjort det, men ändå så skrek hela hans kropp att han skulle springa efter henne, säga till henne att det var dumt gjort, att han inte menade det. Men något hindrade honom. Så han satt kvar länge, länge… Sedan tassade han tyst genom korridorerna. Det var efter utegångsförbudet, så han smög tyst för att inte dra till sig någon uppmärksamhet. När han till slut kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet fann han Ron sittandes i fåtöljen framför brasan, som hade börjat falna. Ron reste sig när han kom in och kom honom till mötes. Han såg arg ut, arg och han hade ett nästan förtvivlat uttryck i ansiktet. Han hade svårt att hålla rösten till en viskning när han pratade med Harry.

"Vad har du gjort?!"

"Vad? "

Harrys svar var frågande, trots att han trodde att han visste vad Ron pratade om.

"Sch!! "

Ron tystade ner honom. Visade honom att han skulle vara tyst genom att lägga ett finger över läpparna. Sedan viskade han.

"Jag har precis fått Hermione att somna."

Harry fick syn på henne, sovandes i soffan.

"Hon har gråtit sen hon kom tillbaka hit för en timme sedan. Det enda ord hon sagt är "Harry", vad har du gjort?"

"Jag gjorde slut…"

Harry kände att orden fastnade i halsen på honom, de kom ut som något som närmast kunde liknas vid ett hest kraxande. Ron bara stirrade på honom med anklagande ögon.

"Du gjorde vad?! Varför det?"

Ron hade svårt att hålla tonen nere, men lyckades på något sätt samla sig och inte skrika, eller ens prata högt. Harry undrade hur han kunde ha sådan kontroll över sig själv.

"Jag… jag såg ingen annan väg…"

Ron drog med sig Harry bort till andra änden av uppehållsrummet och lade en tystnadsförtrollning över dem, så att de kunde tala med varandra utan att någon hörde.

"Berätta nu Harry, vad hände egentligen?"

"Hon vill följa med mig, och hon vägrade ge sig. Det här var enda sättet att få henne att stanna här. "

"Jag förstår…"

"Jag vill inte ha hennes liv på mitt samvete. Hon får… får inte…"

Harry tystnade, tårarna rann. Ron la en tröstande arm på hans axel.

"Det var det enda jag kunde göra…"

Harry hulkade ljudligt medan orden kom från hans mun.

"Jag vet Harry…"

Rons tröstande ord nådde inte riktigt fram till hans gråtande vän, och han kände sig hjälplös.

"Ron, jag vet att jag inte kommer tillbaka… Att jag kommer att dö…"

Harrys ögon såg skrämda ut, Ron blev rädd. Det var första gången som han hade sett rädsla hos Harry sedan allt det här hade börjat. Men nu hade fasaden börjat falla. Harry verkade se Rons rädsla.

"Ron, var inte orolig. Jag kommer att klara mitt uppdrag och sen kan ni leva i fred. "

"Men du kommer tillbaka Harry…"

"Nej Ron, jag tror inte det… Förlåt för att du får se det här. Det var inte min mening."

"Säg inte så Harry… Jag finns här för dig det vet du. "

"Jag ville ju inte såra Mione… men jag hade inget val…"

Harrys tårar fortsatte rinna nedför hans kinder, men Ron satt vid hans sida, med en tröstande hand på hans axel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harrys svåra beslut**

_Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J.._

Del 7.

Han lade ner brevet som han suttit och skrivit bredvid Hermione. Hon sov fortfarande, men det var ingen fridfull sömn, hon mumlade och det ryckte i henne då och då. När han tänkte på att det var hans fel mådde han nästan illa. Han knäböjde vid soffan, tyst för att inte väcka henne. Han strök henne försiktigt över kinden och viskade:

"Förlåt Mione… Jag älskar dig för evigt. "

Han kysste hennes kind med fjäderlätta läppar. Insöp synen och lukten och känslan av henne. Han visste att de inte skulle ses igen. Han drog sin hand genom hennes hår. Inom sig ville han inget hellre än att hon skulle vakna och vara med honom, men han visste att om hon skulle vakna skulle det antagligen innebära döden för henne så hon skulle propsa på att få följa med. Så han gjorde sina rörelser så försiktigt som det var möjligt. Han gav henne ännu en kyss på kinden innan han reste sig upp och han tittade sig runt i rummet en sista gång. Han hade många fina minnen därifrån, och de skulle han ta med sig. Men nu var det dags. Han nickade kort mot Ron och de lämnade uppehållsrummet. De gick sida vid sida genom korridorerna, ner mot den stora entrén. De gick tysta. De hade sagt det mesta som fanns att säga under de timmar de spenderad. Harry kände sig stärkt av det stöd som han kände i Ron.

Det var dags att ge sig av. Klockan var nästan två på natten, och han ville vara en bit bort från Hogwarts när de andra vaknade. Han ville inte svara på fler frågor. Han ville bara få det gjort. Ärret värkte hela tiden nu, ett stort tecken på att Voldemort var stark.

När de kom fram till entréhallen, så gick de ut genom den stora dörren. Luften var ljummen och frisk. Harry drog in ett djupt andetag, doften av alla blommor låg som en slöja i luften. Det gjorde honom på något sätt mycket lugnare, varför visste han inte. Han ställde sig mitt emot Ron. De båda hade tänt sina trollstavar och det blåaktiga ljuset kastade konstiga skuggor omkring dem. Harry tittade in i Rons ögon. De speglade den smärta som Ron kände. De var fortfarande blanka av de tårar som redan fällts eller kanske av de som skulle komma. Han visste inte. Det Ron såg i Harrys ögon var något helt annat. Där fanns en beslutsamhet, precis som det alltid fanns när han hade fått för sig att göra något. Och i det ögonblicket visste Ron att Harry skulle lyckas. Han kände det bara på sig, visste det inombords. Harry skulle inte ge upp innan han hade dödat Voldemort. Det gjorde honom glad på ett sätt, men samtidigt hade han en känsla att Harry inte skulle komma tillbaka.

De stod bredvid varandra på trappan. Månen sken ner på dem från himlen. Ron var glad för det, den skulle visa vägen för hans vän. Harry vände sig om och såg Ron rakt i ögonen.

"Glöm inte ditt löfte…"

"Aldrig. Inte så länge jag lever."

"Se till att hon stannar här. "

"Ja, jag lovar Harry. "

"Tack Ron för att du är min vän, för att du alltid ställer upp. "

"Det samma."

"Så detta är farväl…"

"Jag antar det."

"Var så försiktig det bara går. Och försök komma tillbaka."

"Jag ska försöka, men jag kan inte lova nåt."

"Jag vet. "

"Dags att gå…"

Harry kollade en sista gång att han hade med sig det som han skulle behöva. Han konstaterade nöjt att allt var där det skulle. Han såg Ron i ögonen igen. Han ville egentligen inte gå, ville inte lämna sin vän där på trappan. Men han visste att han inte kunde stanna längre. Han kände den tafatta känslan av att inte veta hur han skulle göra, hur han skulle ta farväl av sin vän. Han sträckte tveksamt fram sin hand mot Ron, som fattade den, skakade den. Så där stod de hand i hand, tittade på varandra. Ron släppte Harrys hand och omfamnade honom hårt. Harry blev överrumplad, de hade aldrig gjort nåt sånt förut. Men han fann sig snart och kramade tillbaka, i just den omfamningen fanns alla de ord som ingen av dem hade kunnat säga.

Det var Ron som släppte först. Han backade ett steg, såg åter in i Harrys gröna ögon.

"Tack för allt Ron. Det har betytt mycket för mig. "

"Detsamma kompis."

Därefter vände sig Harry om och gick nedför trappan, ner på stigen och bort emot den väntande skogen.

Ron stod kvar och tittade efter honom. Så länge som han såg honom. Han såg Harry vandra bort från slottet med snabba, självsäkra steg. En stod tomhet kom över honom, världen skulle bli helt annorlunda utan Harry. Vem skulle nu vara limmet i trion? Vem skulle vara den som han berättade allt för? Nej, livet skulle aldrig bli detsamma igen. När Harry försvann bakom buskarna i skogskanten, då kom de viskande orden som han inte kunnat förmå sig att säga rakt till Harry, men som han visste att Harry ändå hade med sig.

"Farväl Harry…"

En tår rann nedför hans kind, och den kändes kall mot hans hud. Han stod en stund och stirrade in i den mörka skogen, innan han började gå in igen. En sista blick och sedan stängde han dörren efter sig. Harry var nu borta på allvar. Han gick med tunga steg upp mot Gryffindortornet. Den Tjocka Damen släppte in honom utan att säga ett ord, och utan lösenord. Hon var medveten om vad han just gjort. Ron gick in och satte sig i fåtöljen vid den döende brasan. Han tittade på Hermione, som fortfarande sov i sin oroliga sömn. Han undrade hur hon skulle klara av att inse och klara det när hon fick reda på att Harry gett sig av. Han tyckte väl att Harry kunde ha skött det hela bättre, men hur visste han inte. Han önskade mer än något annat att Harry skulle komma tillbaka, men han visste att det inte skulle hända.

Minuterna tickade iväg och blev till en timme. Klockan visade på strax efter tre. Det var fortfarande mörkt utanför fönstret. Den sparsamma belysningen i rummet gjorde honom trött. Han ville bara sova. Sova och vakna nästa morgon av att Harry slängde en kudde på honom. Han lät tankarna sväva bort, långt bort…

Hon vaknade mitt i natten, av att något var fel. Hennes hand trevade efter Harry, i ett sista desperat försök att hålla honom kvar. Men fann bara en lapp. Hon drog den till sig, tände trollstaven i mörkret och läste:

"_Min älskade Hermione,_

_Jag måste lämna Hogwarts, och följfölja mitt öde, att möta Voldemort. Du kan inte följa med mig, skulle aldrig kunna utsätta dig för den faran. Ron kommer att ta hand om dig, han älskar dig. Jag älskar dig Hermione, men vi kan inte vara tillsammans. Förlåt att jag sårade dig, men jag hade inget annat val… du ska veta att jag aldrig gjort något svårare i hela mitt liv. Förlåt… Du kommer att finnas med mig hela vägen, även om du aldrig kan följa med. _

_Så farväl, min älskade vän. Gråt inte över mig. Lev ditt liv, och kom ihåg mig om du vill. Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig. Jag älskar dig._

_Din Harry_

_PS. Leta inte efter mig, för du kommer inte att hitta mig"_

Hon kastade sig upp ur soffan, lämnade uppehållsrummet och sprang för allt vad hon hade uppåt, mot astronomitornet. Hennes steg ekade i korridorerna, hennes lungor gjorde ont. När hon till slut nådde fram till tornet, så var hon tvungen att hämta andan, men struntade i det. Hon rusade fram till muren runt tornet, spanade efter honom, kanske kunde hon få en sista blick av honom. Men allt hon såg var mörker, skuggor och mörker. Hon skrek rakt ut, skrek ut sin smärta och sin saknad. Hon älskade honom över allt annat och inom sig visste hon att hon aldrig skulle få se honom igen…

Ron hade sprungit efter henne hela vägen, men inte riktigt kommit ikapp. Han hade aldrig trott att hon skulle vara så snabb. Han hade somnat till, en liten, liten stund. Han hade inte orkat hålla sig vaken. Men han hade vaknat genast när Hermione kastat sig ur soffan. Han hade följt efter henne och nu så stod han ett par meter ifrån henne, tittade på henne. Han gick sakta fram till henne, och utan att säga något lade han armarna om henne och drog henne till sig. Hon kröp in i hans famn. Hon kändes liten i hans armar. Hur skulle hon, de ta sig igenom det här?

Två dagar senare satt de och åt frukost i Stora salen. Eller ja, Harrys närmsta vänner satt mest och petade i maten. Oron låg som ett täcke över dem, och tystnaden likaså. Det var ingen av dem som sa något. Alla försök till konversation tystnade nästan med en gång. De visade varandra stöd genom kramar, med en tröstande hand på den andres axel eller i dess hand eller bara en blick. Ingen av dem förstod att Harry var borta, inte på riktigt. Det kändes på något sätt som om han snart skulle komma in genom dörren med sitt vanliga leende. Men dörröppningen var och förblev tom. Ett enormt svischande ljud hördes och ugglorna kom in med dagens post. Hermione fick sin "Daily Prophet". Men idag räckte det med att läsa framsidan: "Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är död" och lite längre ner: "Harry Potter miste livet i kampen för friheten". Hermione la ner tidningen, tårarna rann nedför hennes kinder, precis som på alla de andra vid bordet. Hon lutade sig mot Ron, sökte tröst hos honom. Han lade armarna om henne, drog henne tätt intill sig, grät i hennes hår… Harry var borta… död… Världen kändes så fruktansvärt stor och tom… Nu hade de bara varandra.


End file.
